Minigun C-02m
The Minigun C-02m is a gatling-style machine gun with a high rate of fire, and damage, but low accuracy. This weapon is one of the rarest weapons in Plazma Burst 2 in the Campaign. It is one of four usable weapons in the rifle slot within the Campaign, the others being the Assault Rifle C-01r, Assault Rifle CS-RC and Alien Rifle. The Minigun is very effective in close encounters, and is an excellent spray weapon. This is one of the larger weapon models in the game, with a long, thick front composed of multiple barrels, a box-shaped drum magazine, and a large buttstock. It shoots similar red bullets to the red Assault Rifle C-01r at around the same rate of fire. Rivaling the Assault Rifle C-01r's rate of fire, it's able to make up to 550 damage in one second. However, it has terrible accuracy and massive recoil. It's much more difficult to use at long range because of this fact, though it can be used somewhat effectively to provide suppressing fire, or for dealing with enemies such as Civil Security Ghosts. It features typical penetration and power for a weapon of its caliber. Like the Ray Gun C-01y and the Plasma Cannon, the Minigun may actually be a successor weapon to the SMG, which was a similar weapon in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past. Both of the weapons are solely used as Noir Lime's primary weapon for his brief appearances in the game. The Minigun may be an uppgraded version of the SMG, or a completely new weapon that fit the convenience of the second game better than the SMG. The visual and ballistic similarities between the weapons are undisputable. Location *It is only found in Level 40 and 41 being held by Noir Lime, a teammate first seen in PB:FttP, who crashed right in front of the protagonist and Proxy. *One way to get the Minigun C-02m is to drop your weapon from the second slot, switch characters with Noir Lime and make him drop the Minigun. Now, switch back to the main character and pick up the Minigun. If you complete the level wielding the Minigun, you can use it in all 41 levels. *A much simpler way is to use the Kinetic Module to "disarm" Noir Lime and pull the Minigun towards the player. Then, drop the weapon in the second slot and pick up the Minigun. Trivia * It is Noir Lime's signature and personal weapon in Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past and Plazma Burst 2. * It can be used for flight in low-gravity maps and even on normal gravity maps. It can be used for long jumps, as well. * Shooting the Minigun in mid-air after rocket jumping will allow the shooter to fly. * There could be a possibility that the Minigun is actually the SMG, which was also used by Noir Lime, in PB:FttP. However, it is not really proven yet. * Noir Lime may have found the Minigun before the events of Plazma Burst 2 and taken it instead of the SMG. * An "F" symbol can be found on its drum. It can also be found on Noir Lime's helmet. * This symbol also appears on quite a few weapons from the original Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past, such as the unupgraded Assault Rifle C-01r (though part of the logo can be seen on the upgraded model in both FttP and PB2), the unupgraded Pistol C-01p, the Shotgun C-01s, the Rocket Launcher, and the Plasma Cannon. Oddly, the symbol was removed from the Shotgun C-01s in Plazma Burst 2. Even more oddly, the logo also appears on, of all things, the Ray Rifle Arm Cannon used by the Elite Grubs (though, it does not appear on the Ray Rifle TCoRR itself). * The "m" in the Minigun C-02m's name likely stands for "Minigun". Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst: Forward to the Past Category:Weapons Category:Automatics Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Slot 2 Category:Correction Nine